Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is a DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus. He first appeared in the cartoons in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, but before that, he first appeared in TKO. Shocksquatch is confirmed to appear in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Shocksquatch appears as a yeti-like alien. He has a blue lower half and white upper half. His entire head is white including his small pointy ears but his face is scarlet. He also has 5 fingers like Alien X. Powers Shocksquatch has powers over electricity. Seeing as he is a yeti-alien he could have ice powers, although his TKO powers do not imply that he does. Given him looking like a yeti, he might have enhanced strength. Shocksquatch can create electricity from his body, though the exact process is unknown. In Stan 18, he also has Weather Control. Weaknesses He can't attack if he is insulated. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his HU appearance. He appears in It's Not Easy Being Students to fight the frog-wasp made by Dr. Animo. In Rumors and Lies, he faces Mini Stalkers. He is used by Evil Ben in Timeline Takeover to fight Ben, Rook, Good Vilgax and Gwen 10 Gwen. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He look like his OV apppearance but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest.He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation to run to the underground Plumbers' base. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! to fight Buglizard. In 99 For A Change, he fights Albedo from Dimension 99. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fights Trumbipulor. Mike 10 Shocksquatch is an alien of Mike 10,000's. He looks almost exactly like regular Shocksquatch, but with gold bolts and Mike 10,000's shirt on his upper body. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he looks like his Heroes United version only with kind of his Omniverse colors. Ben 10: Unlocked Shocksquatch can absorb electricity to a limited extent and reflect it back in a different form. However, absorbing too much would greatly weaken him. Also, if Shocksquatch is hit with an electromagnetic beam it can weaken his ability to create electricity. Ben 10: Superverse Shocksquatch is confirmed to be in Ben 10: Superverse a lot of times. Ben 10: Multiverse In Ben 10: Multiverse, he is the same as he is in in Heroes United and his ultimate form is the same as in Omniverse but his fur is blue. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in many episodes with his OV look 11yr old Shocksquatch looks the same but with his belt being black and white Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear with his OV look Jace 10 in Jace 10 he is the same as he is Omniverse Calvin and Hobbes 10 In Calvin and Hobbes 10, Shocksquatch has the Omniverse look, only now, he has a red shirt with black stripes, just like Calvin; and his belt is now red. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Khyber's preview Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 2 *A Enemy of My Friend *Added Dimension *Escape from Prison *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution *Chris 10: Total Revolution The Movie John Smith 10 Shocksquatch is one of John's original 10, and he appears in his Ultimate Alien style. Appearances *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x2) *Grounded (John Smith 10) *In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Wes Out (x2) *Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) *Highbreed Rising *Undercover (John Smith 10) *Voided (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Primus (John Smith 10) (by Azmuth) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (x2) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (by Metal John) *Justice (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Manipulation (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) *Ambush (John Smith 10) (flashback) *Queen and King (goes Ultimate) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Gorge and Field (goes Ultimate) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Ancient Times *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Shocksquatch first appears in the wild, being controlled by Aggregor. Appearances *Stranded (JSXFF) (in wild) *End of the Show *Break In Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( First appearance ) ( x3 ) *Omnibuddies * Family of action *Whale protectors ( mistake transformation selected alien was bloxx ) * Gone infinite part 1 * Gone infinite part 2 *Pshyphon Returns part 1 (x2) *Family secrets ( mistake transformation selected alien was Waybig ) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Trivia *Shocksquatch was confirmed here. Gallery Shocksquatch unpixel.png|Shocksquatch unpixel Shocksquatch face.png|In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United SQRF.png|In Rory15 Alternate Shocksquatch.jpg ' Ben 10,000 Shocksquatch.png ShocksquatchIHAYWIRE.png Shocksquatch.jpeg Ut. shocksquatch.jpg Shocksquatch.png 187px-Shocksquatch's Electrokinesis-1-.png Crashhopper vs. Shocksquatch.png Terraspin vs. Shocksquatch.png Shocksquatch Electricity.png Shocksquatch okay.png ' Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Animal aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Male aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10 ultimate force unleashed omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:John Smith 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Gray Aliens